Ocean Avenue
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: This is a DxG songfic written to "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. Enjoy and Please review!


***I don't own anything! Okay, so this songfic is written to "Ocean Avenue" By Yellowcard. That, for some reason, is an extremely thought provoking song for me. Although I don't personally like how this turned out, you can enjoy it if you like. ***

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,_  
_Where I used to sit and talk with you,_  
_We were both 16 and it felt so right,_  
_Sleeping all day, staying up all -_  
_Night,_  
_Staying up all night._

Back about a year and a half ago, I met an amazing girl. We used to talk and hang out at this little spot off of Ocean Avenue in my hometown. Being there with her just always felt so right. Sometimes, we would end up sitting there talking all night, then going home at like four in the morning and sleeping all day.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_  
_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,_  
_We were both 18, and it felt so right,_  
_Sleeping all day, staying up all -_  
_Night,_  
_Staying up all, night._

About six months after we started talking, we became a couple. Then, we would walk along the nearby beach, even though we hated the beach. But, it still felt right, and we would still talk all night and end up sleeping the day away to repeat.

_If I could find you now_  
_Things would get better,_  
_We could leave this town,_  
_And Run forever,_  
_Let your waves crash down on me_  
_And take me away, yeah._

Oh my gosh, if I knew where she was now, my life would be so awesome. I'd leave this stupid town with her and just run away, without a second thought.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,_  
_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_  
_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,_  
_I can make believe, that you're here -_  
_Tonight,_  
_That you're here, tonight._

She is the first and last girlfriend I had to ever leave with a part of me. I also feel like i have a part of her with me, although I'd never admit it, I'm no marshmallow, I see her everywhere. She's even in my dreams! But, I guess it feels good to have her in my dreams, it makes me feel like she's not gone anymore.

_If I could find you now,_  
_Things would get better._  
_We could leave this town,_  
_And run forever_  
_I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together_  
_Let your waves crash down on me,_  
_And take me away, yeah._

Okay, I have to do something with my life, because this is getting crazy. She's gone Duncan, move on! Steal another car, or get in another fight, or...sign up for a reality TV show.

_I remember the look in your eyes,_  
_When I told you that this was goodbye_  
_You were begging me not tonight,_  
_Not here,_  
_Not now._  
_We're looking up at the same night sky_  
_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_  
_We'll be together for one more night,_  
_Somewhere, somehow._

Surprisingly enough, I got into the reality show. I mean, I've got nothing better to do this summer, and hey, there's bound to be some hot girls coming. I thought about this when the boat finally got to my destination. I tossed my duffel bag onto the dock and looked at who had already arrived. For some strange reason, I looked right into the eyes of one girl. They reminded me of the look that was in her eyes when we had to say goodbye. She was begging me to never say goodbye to her, but what was I supposed to do? Her family was moving across the country the next day. We stared up at the night sky like she loved to do, and spent one last night together.

_If I could find you now,_  
_Things would get better._  
_We could leave this town,_  
_And run forever._  
_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together._  
_Let your waves crash down on me,_  
_And take me away,yeah.._

Those eyes...the deep charcoal color, and the look in them, had the same look embedded into them that they did when we parted. The same look that I wished I never had to see, but ultimately became the only look I wanted to see after a while without her. I regained all composure and stopped trying to beat the crap out of our crazy host before walking over to her.

"Hey Sweetheart, I think we should hang." I flirted. She continued to scowl and crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard Ocean Avenue's not too busy this time of year." I said. She forze and quickly looked at me.

"Duncan?" She yelled breathlessly.

"You got it." I confirmed. She threw her arms around me without a second thought, and my mind took me back to our beach, our conversations, our...Ocean Avenue.

***Yeah, I think I could've come up with a better ending, and some of the breaks in between lyrics were too short, and ugh. Just please review :)***


End file.
